Dating an Instructor
by alaarakk
Summary: Maverick has a new partner and they are stationed at Top Gun as Instructors. Find out what happens when two female pilots show up in the class and one of them is Iceman's sister. For regular reader's please see Author's Note at the start.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story had been previously submitted by myself under the title of Dating an Instructor. Unfortunately due to a restricted upload of 14 chapters only I could not upload the others. What I have done is divide the story into three parts. Part 2 contains Chapters 1 to 12. Part 3 contains Chapters 13 to 20 and Part 4 contains Chapters 20 to the end. Part's 3 & 4 have been attached as Chapters to part 2. I'm sorry for the confusion and hope you still enjoy the story. If anyone out there has read it I would really welcome feedback and comments on the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Top Gun nor do I own the characters of Maverick, Iceman, Slider, Hollywood or Cowboy. However, I do own the characters of Lee, Ashley and Maddie and the house at Oceanside.

Chapter 1 - Training

It was early morning and the sun was already a bright yellow glow as it rose in the sky. I got out of the car and took a deep breath, subconsciously smoothing my skirt down with my palms.

"We ready?" My partner, Madison, asked as she pushed the remote button to lock the car.

"Ready as we'll ever be," I smiled at her. "Let's go." I picked up my hat and slipped it on.

There were men everywhere, all in uniform. Some were cute, some were arrogant and others were ordinary. They gave us funny looks as we followed them into the building where our training would be held.

Maddie and I were jet fighter pilots with the US Navy. Well, she was the pilot and I was her rear or navigator. We'd been flying together for six months when our CO gave us word that we were being sent to Top Gun. We were the first women to qualify and we were ecstatic. The school was the best in the country and would fine tune our skills. The course ran for thirteen weeks and trained us in the art of combat flying, which was something we hadn't seen a real lot of. That was one of the drawbacks of being female and flying jets, no one took you seriously.

We signed in at the front counter and picked up our ID passes which had to be worn at all times in the building. We were then directed to a meeting room down the end of the hall. Already the room was three-quarters full. There were twelve pilots and their navigators.

Maddie and I slid quietly into a seat in the middle of the room to wait for class to begin.

While we waited we assessed our competition by listening to conversations and observing body language. It didn't take long to compile a list of three possible threats for the Trophy.

At precisely seven am two captains walked into the room and whistled for silence.

Our class mates slid into their seats and class began.

Our instructors were a Captain Mitchell, call sign Maverick and a Captain Sanders, call sign Lee. They had been instructors at Top Gun for the past two years. They went through a brief course outline, rules, procedures and what we could expect from the course and the training.

"Sounds exciting," I whispered very quietly to Maddie. She nodded in agreement.

"Right gentlemen, let's get out there and see what you can do," Captain Mitchell finished the introduction and dismissed us.

It was common for us not to be acknowledged as women. We down played our sex as much as possible as it avoided ridicule, jokes and general patronizing. It was the arrogant older naval officers who usually tended to poke the most fun at us. A lot of the attitude was that we didn't belong in this strong male domain, after all we were women.

We waited till our classmates had left the room before we stood and approached our instructors.

"Excuse me Sir?" Madison and I approached them.

"Ma'am?" He threw his partner a look of confusion.

"They told us at the front counter to check with you where our locker room would be?"

Captain Mitchell's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and Captain Sanders picked up the class list and started looking over it.

"And you are?"

"Lieutenant Madison Harris and Lieutenant Ashley Kazanski."

"Here they are Mav; it doesn't say anything about them being women," Captain Sanders said.

Captain Mitchell sighed, "They don't like telling us anything do they?"

"Nope, what are we going to do?"

"For today, you'll have to use the boy's locker room. We'll organize something for you tomorrow. You will wait until the men have finished suiting up before entering the room. I know that will make you late for exercises but we will make allowances for that, dismissed."

We both snapped smart salutes and murmured our thanks. Our salutes, as required by the officer's code of conduct, got an interesting reaction from the captains.

Captain Mitchell just looked at us and said, "yeah, yeah, whatever."

Maddie and I gave each other surprised looks. That had to be a blatant disregard for protocol.

"Great, why do we get the girls?" Maverick threw Lee a look as they changed into flight suits after class.

"I don't know but they must be good or they wouldn't be here," Lee answered.

"I have no doubt about that, we should have read those files last night instead of watching TV."

"No kidding, that's got to teach us for being lazy."

"Maverick, Lee, I hear you've got a couple of ladies in your class?" Iceman and Slider joined them in the locker room. They had finished putting their own class through their paces in the air and were heading back to class.

"Yeah, any relation to you?" Lee asked. Iceman shared the same name with Liutennant Kazanski.

"Maybe or maybe not," Iceman replied non-commitedly.

"Oh come on Ice, we need help here." Maverick harassed him.

"You know what your problem is Mitchell? You're used to having women in your bed not in the air."

Maverick shook his head grabbed his helmet and stalked out.

"What's his problem?" Iceman asked Lee.

"We've sort of had these girls sprung on us and while I don't think he minds instructing them he's just a little annoyed we weren't warned. See you at lunch." Lee picked up his helmet and followed his partner outside.

Chapter 2 – Knowing your Classmates

"What a day," Maddie frisbeed her hat in the direction of her bedroom as she collapsed backwards on the lounge, tired.

"You're telling me, this is going to be one tough course." I dumped my hat on the coffee table and fell gratefully into a lounge chair.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Maddie asked me.

"Sleep?" I replied.

"I wish but we've got those exercises to read up on for tomorrow's class."

"Yeah I know. Dinner?"

"May as well, then we'll have a couple of hours to revise."

We got up and started to prepare a light chicken and Caesar salad for dinner. It was almost ready when there was a knock on the apartment door.

I threw Maddie a mystified look and went to answer it.

"Hello Ice," I greeted my brother with a hug. My brother Iceman was also an Instructor at Top Gun.

"How'd you go today?" He asked as he walked into the apartment. "Hi Maddie."

"Hi Ice, hungry?"

"Not tonight, Slider and I are eating at the Officers Club. Just wanted to call round and see how my baby sister was doing."

I glared at him; I hated being called his baby sister. "I'm fine, a little tired and a tonne of revision ahead of me."

"Who are your Instructors?"

"Maverick and Lee."

"Ah, cowboys but you'll do alright with them. Want me to tell them who you are?" Ice flashed his cold unreadable smile.

"No! Last time you did that we couldn't even breathe without the CO's falling all over themselves to help. Never again Ice, I'm going to do this on my own and not under your shadow."

"Okay, just thought I'd offer."

"Ice, promise me you won't say a word?"

"I promise. You girls have a good night and I'll see you later on this week."

"Good night," Maddie called out.

I sighed returning to our dinner, "this is going to be interesting."

"And fun."

"Definitely."

At a rather largish house twenty minutes drive away from the base two guys had just finished ordering their pizza. They then picked up their students files and combed through them till they found what they were looking for.

"Lieutenant Madison Harris, pilot, age 24, blue eyes. At least they got that right," Maverick threw his partner a smile. He flicked through the file. "Single, quite a few flight commendations, been flying milk runs on the carriers for the past month. Joined the navy when she was seventeen. Great aptitude scores and physical fitness rankings, no family details and Lieutenant Kazanski is listed as next of kin."

"Sounds like you, Mav."

"It does, doesn't it? What does your one say?"

"Lieutenant Ashley Kazanski, navigator, age also 24, blue eyes, single and five commendations. Also been flying milk runs on carriers for the past month. Family, four brothers, no father, mother deceased. Joined up when she was nineteen, near perfect aptitude scores in maths,"

"She'll give you a run for your money."

"Mmmmm, physical fitness average, tendency to be abrupt and disrespectful to officers."

"Wonder what that means?" Maverick asked intrigued.

"I don't know but how about we annoy her and find out?" Lee laughed catching a sharp look of Maverick.

"Well at least they aren't blonde. When the other guys in the class learn there are two females in the class we won't have to put up with the blonde jokes as well as everything else."

"I'm surprised none of the trainees noticed them today."

At that moment the doorbell rang and Lee bounced up to get it.

He carried the box in and slid it onto the coffee table. Maverick had gone back to reading Luitennant Harris's file. Lee sat down and continued reading his file while he ate his dinner. While he read the file he was thinking on ways to annoy the Lieutenant so he could find out what it meant by disrespectful to officers. It sounded challenging.

Chapter 3 – The books wrong

"Excuse me sir?" I put my hand up.

"Lieutenant?" Captain Sanders turned to me.

"The textbooks wrong."

"Excuse me?" He asked in surprise.

"The textbooks wrong. You see, if you came in on a fifty three degree angle at that speed the nose would plunge and throw you into a steep dive. Loose about 9.7635 degrees off the angle and you maintain a level flying course, unless of course you'd like to see if your plane knows how to swim." I added for good measure which extracted snickers from the other navigators.

The teams had been split up and for the afternoon and the navigators were working with Captain Sanders while the pilots were with Captain Mitchell. We had been in training for two weeks now and settling in nicely.

"And you base this on what?"

I launched into the technical explanation as to why the textbook was wrong and my calculations for the correct angle required.

Lee sighed, "See me after class and we'll discuss it then. Right now I want everyone to draft a navigational flight plan for the following scenario." He outlined the scenario. "Afterwards, I want a written report on how you would expect that flight plan to work and any potential problems. It's to be on my desk first thing Friday." This gave us two days. I made several reminding marks against my workings before starting work on the navigational flight plan and accompanying report.

The class finished half an hour later and I remained in my seat waiting.

"Alright Lieutenant, show me what you've got and we'll see what we can work out."

"Thank you, sir."

I approached the front desk and for the next ten minutes I showed him my workings and explained how I had gotten my answer.

There was a knock on the door and Maddie wandered in. "You almost done Ashley?"

"Yeah, just explaining to the CO that the textbook's wrong."

Maddie sighed, "Again? That's about the fifth one isn't it?"

"Something like that. The navy needs better proof readers."

"No they need you to do it."

"True," I turned back to Lee who was nodding thoughtfully. There's only one way to find out if you are right."

"What's that?"

"In the air. Let me find Maverick and we'll meet you on the tarmac in twenty."

"Maddie is this alright with you?" I asked her.

"Fine by me." We walked out into the hallway and I watched the Captain's departing back when a thought struck me.

"Hey Captain?" He turned and looked at me. "What do I get if I'm right?" I winked at him and he couldn't resist an arrogant confident smile.

"Dinner with me," he spoke without thinking.

"Done!" I yelled after him.

Maddie giggled, "Are you sure that's wise? We aren't supposed to date the CO's."

"I know which makes it all the more fun, don't you think?" I laughed at her concerned expression. "Relax Maddie, I really don't think he meant it."

"I hope for your sake and mine he didn't. You know the CO and you are both dismissed instantly if you are caught breaking regulations." Maddie's eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I know, now let's go prove this textbook wrong."

An hour later we landed the plane behind our CO's. We had just proven the textbook wrong and my calculations were right.

"Well done Lieutenant, I'll mention the problem to General Miles."

"Thank you sir." I didn't remind him about his offer to take me to dinner as both Captain Mitchell and Maddie were there. I couldn't help myself though, as there was something about Captain Sanders that had caught and held my attention. It may have been his confident know-it-all smile or his twinkling green eyes, I didn't know which, but he was starting to occupy my thoughts a lot more than he should have.

Chapter 4 – Sneaking Out

It was Friday afternoon when I ran into Captain Sanders returning from lunch. I had just dropped off my navigational report to his office. I was on my way to the Cafeteria for lunch.

"Lieutenant, how's that report coming?" He smiled at me. I had been running late with the report.

"Just slipped it under the door to your office, sir, and you owe me dinner."

"I do, don't I?"

"Uh huh," I nodded, my mouth suddenly dry. Was he attracted to me as much as I was too him?

"Any plans for tonight?" He did a quick check of the corridor to make sure we were alone and that no one could over hear us.

"No, not yet other than checking out the officers club."

"Tell you what, meet me at The Marketplace around six and wear something nice." He gave me an amused grin and continued on his way to his office. I let out a deep breath, trying to quell the excitement that was rising at the prospect of dinner with the sexy captain. How was I going to get dressed up for dinner without Maddie knowing or getting suspicious I didn't know. It was certainly going to be a challenge and one I was looking forward too. By the end of classes that day I knew there was no way I was going to miss dinner that night.

Classes finished at three on a Friday so Maddie and I went for a run to work off some of the stress of the week.

When we got back my brother, Iceman and his partner, Slider were waiting for us at the apartment. I tried to ignore the feeling of dread that I might not make my dinner.

"Hello Ice, Slider, what brings you two here?" I asked as Maddie unlocked the door.

"Wanted to see how your week went."

"Oh, right, well come in." I invited them inside. My voice must not have sounded right because Maddie threw me a quizzical look.

"So how was the first week of training ladies?" Ice asked making himself comfortable.

"Not bad," Maddie answered drifting into her room to change out of her sweats.

"It was interesting. I found another textbook that was wrong."

Slider laughed. "Lee told me, you should be in my class, none of the dunces there even realized it."

"Including you," Iceman teased his partner.

"Well you guys will have to excuse me as I really need a shower," I said.

"Go ahead sis, we can talk to Maddie."

I took my time in the bathroom wondering how I was going to get ready for my date and sneak out to meet the lovely captain without anyone noticing. As I showered an idea occurred to me and I dressed in jeans and loose shirt. Underneath the loose shirt I slipped on a very nice lacy top.

It was ten to six and I couldn't delay my plan of action any longer.

"Slider?" I called as I came out of the bathroom. "You might be able to help me with something," I suggested.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well there's this diagram in the book that isn't making a huge amount of sense to me and maybe you could help me with it?"

"Sure, which one is it?"

I wandered into my room looking for the book when I remembered where it was. "Oh that's right, it's downstairs in the car. I'll just go get it." I had slipped my set of car keys into my jeans pocket while in my room.

"Okay," Slider replied.

I ran down stairs and jumped in the car Maddie and I shared. I felt a twinge of guilt as I started it up and drove away. I got to The Marketplace at six thirty, stripped off my loose shirt and locked the car.

Chapter 5 - Dinner

Captain Sanders was waiting for me at the bar.

"Hi, sorry I'm late; I had a hard time sneaking away."

"I know what you mean. What would you like to drink?"

"Coke will be fine thank you. This looks like a really nice place."

He handed me my drink and paid the bar tender. "I believe it is. I haven't actually been here before but I've read a few reviews about it. Shall we grab a table?"

"Okay."

He took my hand like it was the most natural thing in the world and guided us threw the crowd to an isolated corner table.

"By the way you look very nice," he commented as he held the chair for me.

"Thank you, sir."

"Aaarrrgghhhhh quit calling me sir. Lee will be fine."

I laughed, "Okay, Lee it is and you can call me Ashley."

"Sounds a far nicer name than Lieutenant, I must admit."

"It is," I laughed more from nervousness than anything. "Now are we going to get into trouble for this?"

"Only if we get caught," he smiled challengingly to me as he took a sip of his drink. "Relax Ashley, let's just enjoy here and now shall we?" He reached over and took my hand giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

I smiled back at him, ignored the nerves and concentrated on having a good time.

By nine o clock that night we were getting along beautifully talking about anything and everything. Lee held my hand across the table and I loved staring into those gorgeous green eyes. We stayed at The Marketplace until closing time and the staff had to ask us to leave.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked hesitatingly. I really didn't want the night to end. "I've only been in San Diego a week and haven't seen any of it."

"Let's go then." We started to walk along the water front admiring the lights dancing in the dark water. A cool breeze sprang up and I couldn't help but shiver. Lee wrapped his leather jacket around me.

Eventually, it became time to turn around and head back to the cars.

As we got closer to the parking lot our pace got slower and slower until eventually we came to a stop. I turned and looked up into his eyes.

"I had a very nice night, thank you."

"You're welcome. May I kiss you goodnight?"

"Only if it doesn't get me tossed out of the course."

"It won't, I promise." And he lowered his lips to mine in a sweet goodnight kiss that was hard to stop.

Finally I broke away and unlocked my car. "Good night Lee."

"Night Ashley." I hopped in and drove away.

I crept into the apartment at three in the morning. Maddie was sound asleep but I knew there would be questions in the morning. As I changed for bed I realized I was still wearing his jacket.

Chapter 6 – Sneaking Around

I slept late the next morning and was up making myself coffee when Maddie came back from her run.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" She asked as she came in.

"Oh something came up that I had to attend to," I replied breezily.

"And that something just happened to keep you out till three in the morning? Not to mention I was stuck with your brother and his partner."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. Ice can be a real pain like that sometimes."

"You should have seen Slider's face when he went looking for you and realized our car was gone, it was a classic. So where did you go?" She changed subjects easily.

"Nowhere special," I answered staring out the window. The smile lighting up my face from last night's memory was huge.

"Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" I toyed with her.

"Whoever it was that you snuck out to meet last night?"

"Oh no one in particular."

"No one in particular and that's why you look like you've just found out Santa Clause is real."

"He is, didn't I tell you?" I laughed at her expression which ended in a sigh. "You're probably better off not knowing so for now so I'm not going to tell you."

"He's not one of the instructors is he?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course not. I just don't want to say anything in case nothing comes of it, that's all."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Maddie relax everything's fine and when I feel like something might be happening I'll let you know. Now are we going to check out this officers club tonight?"

"May as well. According to your brother, our CO's love to socialize with their students and get to know them better which is most unusual."

I almost choked on my coffee.

Chapter 7 – The Officers Club

When we got to the club that night the place was crowded. We made our way to the bar where we ran into several of our classmates who made big efforts to chat us up.

"Remind me to whip their asses when we're flying on Monday," Maddie whispered to me.

"With pleasure."

We moved quickly away from the bar. I scanned the room and it seemed to be wall to wall men.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Maddie yelled to me over the music.

"Hmmm I'm inclined to agree with you." I replied but as we made our way closer to the dance floor we came across more and more women so we didn't feel so outnumbered.

Our CO's plus my brother and his partner were all clustered around the centre table so there was no point joining them.

Maddie and I found a table and hit the dance floor.

As the night progressed we noticed our CO's mingling and chatting with our classmates. I couldn't help myself, where ever Lee went my eyes followed until finally they caught up with us as we took a break.

"Good evening ladies, are we having fun?" Maverick asked us.

"I think so," Maddie shot him her famous heart stopping smile.

"We were a bit worried though when we first arrived, it was all men." I told them.

Lee had given my hand a light squeeze under the cover of the table. I gave him a quick smile.

"You ladies like to dance," Lee stated the obvious.

"Yeah it beats standing around making small talk." Maddie answered.

The guys laughed.

"How are you enjoying the course so far?" Maverick asked and he and Maddie struck up a conversation.

"Did you get home okay last night?" Lee asked me very quietly.

"Yes I did and I still have your jacket by the way."

"I know, maybe when this lot's half drunk we could sneak out of here and get it."

"Why Captain, do you know what your asking?" I feigned mock surprise.

"Yes I do and I'm looking forward to it." He flashed me his sexy grin.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to push our luck twice in two days do you?"

"Probably not but there's no law that says I can't dance with you. Shall we?" He indicated the dance floor.

"After you, sir." He half glared at me over his shoulder as I followed him onto the dance floor. For the next couple of hours all four of us had a great time dancing. Lee and I were careful not to get separated from Maddie and Maverick so we didn't arouse anyone's suspicions. The CO's commanding officers were also present at the club that night. Before we knew it, it was closing time and we were saying goodnight to our CO's and some of the nicer classmates.

Chapter 8 – It's An Illusion

The following week training was stepped up and becoming quite hard. Not only mentally but also physically and emotionally. I was becoming increasingly aware of Captain Sanders which was distracting. Many a class I spent just watching him and vice versa. Every now and again we'd exchange a brief smile, wink or some sort of look.

The highlight of the week was the announcement that there would be a welcoming BBQ at the CO's house that the whole class was invited too. It was being held for us and was happening on the following Saturday afternoon. Partner's and girlfriend's were also invited to attend. Maddie and I both liked this idea as it could get a bit daunting being the only female's amongst the men.

I figured the BBQ would be a good chance for me to return Captain Sanders jacket.

"If Captain Mitchell winks at me one more time, I'm going to think he's trying to hit on me," Maddie whispered quietly snapping me out of my daydreams.

"Sorry?"

"Captain Mitchell, he keeps winking at me. Haven't you noticed?"

"No, maybe it's a nervous twitch or something." I watched him for a couple of minutes.

"There he goes again," Maddie said.

"I didn't see anything; maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you."

"You think so." I watched him a bit longer when I started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Watch the shadow of the ceiling fan and you'll see why. It's an illusion."

Maddie watched the ceiling fan and the shadow it cast on the CO's face. As the shadow passed over him it made it look like he was winking. Maddie groaned and buried her head behind my shoulder so she could laugh quietly at herself without being noticed.

"Right gentlemen and ladies, that's it for this hop, good luck." Captain Mitchell dismissed the class.

"Lieutenant Harris may I have a word please?" Captain Mitchell called as we stood to follow our classmates out.

"Wonder what he wants?" Maddie asked me, mystified.

I shrugged, "I'll wait for you outside."

"Sir?" Maddie asked as she approached him and Captain Sanders.

"I realize this course maybe boring to someone so qualified as you but I do not appreciate students laughing in my class. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir, I am sorry sir."

"Next time you'd like to have a laugh kindly do not attend the class." He gathered up his papers and walked out leaving Maddie stunned.

"What happened?" I asked as she walked out of the classroom.

"He just chewed me out for laughing in his class."

"Oh dear, that's not good."

"You're telling me. What's wrong with having a laugh once in awhile? It's not like I missed anything important."

"I don't know but I guess class is not the place."

"Is it me or does it sound a bit harsh to you?"

I nodded thoughtfully in agreeance not sure of what to say.

"Come on let's go whip there asses in the air."

"That sounds good to me." I followed her into our locker room.

"You were a bit hard on Lieutenant Harris, Mav?" Lee mentioned as they suited up.

"I know but I seriously need to put some distance between me and that woman."

"Why?"

"She's too dammed attractive for her own good, not to mention smart and sexy. And if I get involved with a student my career and her's is over."

"Only if you get caught, "Lee winked cheekily at his partner.

"Lee what are you up too?" Maverick was instantly suspicious of his partner who had become rather secretive over the last couple of weeks.

"Nothing Mav, I'm just saying, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

"I'm not about to start sneaking around with a trainee, that's asking for trouble."

"And to think there was a time when trouble was our middle name," Lee sighed.

"I know."

They grabbed their helmets and walked out to their plane.

That day Maddie and I were alert and ready. The Captain's played hard ball in the air and we hit back equally hard. In the last ten seconds of flight time we managed to beat them in the exercise. When we landed they congratulated us on some very good flying.

Chapter 9 - Socializing

Saturday dawned sunny and warm. The southern California temperature soared and we were looking forward to the BBQ that afternoon. The CO's told us they had a pool and given the temperature it was going to be a welcome relief. We were also looking forward to meeting some of our classmate's girlfriends and wives. We had actually made friends with some of our classmates but most of them we still kept a lot of space between. We had been labeled snobs and stuck up by a few of them but we didn't care. We were there to learn not satisfy their desires.

I was wearing a short summer dress that made me feel and look human. I had also let the hair down which felt nice on my bare back.

"We ready?" I asked throwing sun cream and sun glasses into my bag. Lee's jacket was buried at the bottom underneath my towel where it couldn't be seen.

"Yeap, let's do it."

"You know if there weren't other women going I don't think I'd bother."

"I know exactly what you mean."

We locked the apartment door and drove out to our CO's house. It was a huge place situated on a cliff top. It had private beach access and a long sweeping driveway shaded by some big old trees.

"Do you know if they own this place?" I asked Maddie.

"I don't have a clue. It looks like it should belong to an Air Wing Commander or a three star general or something."

"Seems a bit big just for two of them. I wonder if they'd swap."

Maddie laughed. "I doubt it. I know I wouldn't. Doesn't look like there's anyone here yet?"

"No I can't see any other cars."

We pulled up under the shade of a big elm tree.

We grabbed our bags and walked up to the front door which stood wide open and music from Guns and Roses blared out.

Maddie grinned at me. "At least they've got good taste in music."

We knocked on the door, there was no answer.

"Probably can't hear us over the music." I stated.

"Do we go in or try round the back do you think?"

"Probably best to try round the back." We walked around the side of the house and down the driveway eventually coming to a gate that led into the backyard.

Both the CO's were there dressed in jeans and singlet tops which showed off their well built bodies. We stood there a couple of minutes watching their muscles ripple as they went about setting up for the BBQ.

Captain Mitchell cleaned the BBQ while Captain Sanders laid out plastic plates and cutlery on a table.

"Hello?" Maddie called out as we opened the gate.

Both CO's turned. "Afternoon ladies, come on in." Captain Sanders smiled.

"We knocked on the front door but I don't think you heard us." Maddie said.

Captain Mitchell laughed. "Told you the music was too loud, Sanders."

"Never," his partner replied. "Dump your things anywhere. Would you like a drink?"

"Please," I smiled as he handed me an icy cold can of coke.

"Lieutenant?"

"Maddie please. This is a social function isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then Maddie's just fine."

"Okay, Maddie what would you like to drink?"

"Soda would be nice." He handed her a can of soda.

They had a bucket load of beer resting in ice and another bucket load of assorted soda's and coke also on ice.

"You don't have husbands or boyfriends with you?" Captain Mitchell politely enquired.

"Well you'd know from our files that we aren't married and in answer to your question no, we don't have boyfriends either. No time on this course." Maddie smiled sweetly.

"That we can relate too. It was only two years ago we were going through the same thing ourselves."

"Do you like teaching?" While Maddie talked to Captain Mitchell, Captain Sanders inclined his head to me to follow him inside.

I grabbed my bag and followed him into a large homey room that was both kitchen and dining room. The place was spotless which surprised me.

"Are you any good at making salad?" Lee asked me.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm hopeless at it."

That made me laugh. "Salads are about the easiest thing to make."

"I know but I always tend to get it wrong."

"You just don't want to make it do you?" I smiled at him. "By the way your jacket." I tossed it to him.

He smiled, "thank you," and slung it over the back of a chair.

"Okay, show me where everything is and I'll make your salad for you."

"Tell me what you need."

Ten minutes later the salad was ready and we carried it outside. Several other classmates had arrived, some with wives, partners or girlfriends, others by themselves.

"You obviously didn't make that," Maverick grinned as Lee carried the salad over to the table.

"No, Ashley did."

"Good, no chance of food poisoning." Maverick smirked and Lee grinned good naturedly.

Chapter 10 – The BBQ

Slowly everyone arrived and the back yard soon filled up with people. The BBQ was sizzling away and the smells were making us all hungry. Everyone was on a first name basis. There were no sirs, captains or lieutenants and the first one to use one of those titles was thrown in the pool. Maddie and I had a great time talking to quite a few of the wives and getting to know them.

After lunch many clothes were stripped off and people plunged into the pool, Maddie and I amongst them. I stood directly opposite Captain Sanders with the pool between us as I pulled my sundress off and dived in enjoying the coolness of the water. I surfaced beside Maddie risking a quick glance in Lee's direction and was rewarded with an impressed smile.

"This is nice," I said.

"Which part? The view, the water or the company?"

That's when I looked around and noticed all the nicely tanned, muscled bodies all around us.

"All of it," I giggled.

The CO's strung a net up across the pool and pretty soon a game of volleyball started. They too stripped off and dived in. Maddie and I were very impressed with their physiques. They were well built and nicely tanned.

"You know what's really bad about this?" Maddie whispered to me.

"No what?"

"They are both really nice guys as well, makes them harder to resist." She grinned and swam over to the ball where she tossed it over the net.

Pretty soon we had a good game going along with lots of drowning.

Chapter 11 – Helping Clean Up

By seven that night most people had gone home. The boys got the BBQ going again and cooked some dinner, not that anyone was really hungry. Others elected to continue the little party at the officers club and eventually it was us girls and the CO's left. We sat outside for awhile watching the sun set over the ocean. The yard was an absolute mess and Maverick groaned at the sight of it.

"We'd better start cleaning up or we'll be here all night," Maverick commented.

"Would you like some help?" Maddie asked.

"That would be great."

We got to our feet and started cleaning up.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom taking a quick look around as I went.

"Do you guys actually own this place?" I asked joining them back outside.

"No, the Navy does. We rent it off them. It belonged to a retired general when he sold it to the navy." Captain Mitchell informed me.

"It's big, far better than the apartments."

"Ahhh the officer's quarters with their paper thin walls and no heat. We remember those don't we Lee?"

"Yes, and I'm glad to be out of there."

"Told you they wouldn't swap," Maddie smiled at me.

"You girls looking for another place to stay while you're hear?" Maverick asked.

"Not really, thirteen weeks is not long and we really aren't there most of the day so it doesn't matter."

"Plus we're the only ones on our floor because we are female and the navy doesn't want to upset anyone." I told them.

"Yes we've been lectured quite a few times on what to do and what not to do where yourselves are concerned."

"Oh really? Like what?" Maddie asked curious.

I followed Lee inside with a stack of empty bowls and dishes.

"Have you had a good afternoon?"

"Yes it's been most enjoyable."

"I'm glad," he smiled at me and reached out for my hand. "I like your hair down; it doesn't make you look so bossy." I giggled as he tangled his hand in it and let it run through his fingers.

I closed my eyes enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Suddenly he slipped his arm down around my waist, pulled me in very close and gently kissed me. I couldn't do anything but respond to him. We broke apart breathless.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I whispered not wanting to disturb the mood. "Not with our partner's just outside."

"I know." He sighed letting me go. "You are just too beautiful to resist." He turned back to what he was doing.

Suddenly Maddie and Maverick's voices grew louder and they walked in the back door, their arms loaded down with stuff from outside.

Chapter 12 – Getting to know the Bosses

"Time to change the music, I think." Maverick said as he started emptying his arms of all the stuff he carried.

"Oh where is it and I'll choose?" Maddie asked.

"Right through there in the corner," Maverick pointed through a doorway into what was clearly the living room.

"Come on Ashley, you can help me choose."

"Okay."

I followed her into the living room finding light switches as we went. While she looked through the music I wandered around the room looking at the various photos and mementos scattered around.

"You guys must like Tom and Jerry. It looks like you have every DVD of there's," I said as I poked through their collection of DVD's.

Maverick laughed from the kitchen. "Yeah it's a pretty extensive collection. We are aiming to get a copy of every Tom and Jerry cartoon made and so far we haven't got many more to get."

"It looks it."

"I haven't seen Tom and Jerry since I was a kid." Maddie put on some more music and came over to where I stood looking through their collection.

"There's some pretty old horror here too. I recognize Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Ah, so she knows her movies," Lee stated from the doorway.

"I do. Do you like Psycho 1 or 2?"

"Two!" Both guys said.

"More suspenseful," Lee stated.

"And very well done if I must say so," I answered.

Maddie wandered back into the kitchen to help Maverick. "Please don't make me watch one of those old horror's, I hate them."

The CO's looked at her in surprise.

"She's a scardy cat," I giggled.

"Yes I am and I'm not afraid to admit it either."

"You and I will just have to watch it when they aren't around." Lee smiled at me.

We helped the boys wash up and then ended up watching quite a few episodes of Tom and Jerry. It was midnight and I was starting to yawn so we said our goodnights and left. It had been a fabulous day.

Training continued but the pace was stepped up. There were a couple of weeks where we'd come home and literally fall into bed after a quick bite to eat. Some nights we'd only get four hours sleep.

I continued to sneak out once a week on a Friday night and meet Lee for dinner. The Marketplace was our favorite spot. Afterwards we'd walk along the water front or go for a drive into the foothills where there were several places we could be alone.

So far our partners hadn't picked up on what was going on and during classes we were extremely careful not to give anything away. That was the hard part.

By week six, Maverick was coming down exceptionally hard on Maddie. She didn't understand why but was no stranger to the treatment. As women pilots we were used to being singled out and made to work harder than out male counter parts. It was only later we found out that Maverick behaved that way towards her as he tried to hide his increasing attraction. A couple of times Lee stepped in and told him to stop which helped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 13 – Caught Out

It was during dinner one Saturday night that we were caught out when a fellow captain from communications walked in with his wife. He often ate lunch with Lee and Maverick and therefore knew them quite well.

Lee and I were having a great time sharing some ice cream when a voice startled us.

"Evening Lee, I didn't know you came here?"

"I don't normally but felt like a change of scene, how you doing Roger?" He answered the guy smoothly as though it was a normal occurrence. I had recognized the guy from the base and my heart leapt into my throat. Lee seemed unfazed by it all.

"Pretty good, mind if Janice and I join you and your friend?"

"Not at all. This is Ashley. Ashley this is Roger from communications and his wife Janice."

"Hello Ashley, it's nice to meet you."

"You too," I smiled sweetly as I scooped up the last spoonful of ice cream and gave Lee a satisfied grin.

"You'll keep," he whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait." I gave him a seductive smile.

"So Roger what brings you out here on this lovely night?" Lee asked.

"Janice and I are celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you and how long have you known our lovely captain here Ashley?"

"A couple of months now."

"Really? Must be a world record for you Sanders?"

Lee smiled self-consciously, "You know me, love the hard to get one's and this one gave me hell." He gave me a gentle hug.

Janice laughed. "Typical Lee always on the look out for a challenge. Have you lived in San Diego for long, Ashley?"

"No not long. It's a pretty place and there's so much to do."

"That there is. Have you been to the Jetty Markets? They have some great stuff."

"No I haven't."

"Lee you'll have to take her. They're on this Sunday."

"We'll see what we're up too."

"So what's Maverick up to tonight?"

"He's at the club entertaining the trainees. We'll join him later."

"I hear those girls in your class are working really well and are in line to take out the trophy?"

"Yes they are. They are two very smart ladies and it doesn't pay to underestimate them."

"I'm surprised you and Mav haven't tried to date them?" Roger asked in mock seriousness.

"What and loose our careers? No chance."

Lee seemed at ease with the conversation but I was starting to get a bit nervous and managed to change the subject back to a safer topic.

We stayed with them for an hour before we made our excuses and left them alone.

As soon as we were out the door I heaved a huge sigh of relief and looked at Lee.

"So you like the one's that are hard to get do you?" I teased.

"Well you are hard to get aren't you? I'm not suppose to date you and in my books that makes you hard to get."

"Which makes me wonder if you'd be seeing me if I wasn't with the navy?"

"Ashley, I find you very attractive and I don't believe I would have a problem dating you no matter what you did."

"Do you think he'll say anything about us?"

"I really don't know. No point worrying about it until something happens. Thank goodness your hair's down, you're harder to recognize when it's up. Now who ate the last of the ice cream, hmmm?"

"I don't know, maybe it was the waiter?" I shrugged a bit and backed away from him, beckoning him with my finger and giving him a teasing smile. "Come on Captain, don't you like your women hard to get?!" I yelled as I took off running along the water front with Lee in hot pursuit.

Chapter 14 - Questions

"Lee you got tomorrow's schedule?"

"Yep here you go." Lee handed Maverick the schedule they had drafted up for training the next day. He was reading through the class's reports that had been handed in earlier that day.

"I just saw Roger outside he told me something rather interesting."

"Oh what's that?" Lee was listening to his partner with half an ear but it didn't stop his heart from beating that little bit faster.

"He and Janice joined you and Ashley last Saturday night at The Marketplace and that you both helped them celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary. What's going on Lee? You aren't seeing our Lieutenant are you?"

"Cause not. I'm not allowed, it's against regulations. It's another Ashley, just a coincidence." He answered calmly.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not. You've been acting mighty strange of late; sneaking off on dates like it's a big secret that is so unlike you."

"Ah Mav, you know me too well. She's not a secret, just another girl."

"You don't date just another girl. You date lots of other girls but not 'just another girl'. I haven't seen you at the club with her?"

"She hates crowds, reckons they freak her out or something."

"I can see I'm not going to get any information out of you."

"Yep and don't worry you'll get to meet her when the time's right."

Maverick frowned at him but Lee kept on with his reading.

Chapter 15 – Being Ignored

The following weekend we decided not to meet up and have dinner but to catch up at the club. Help downplay the suspicions from his partner. To also help matters he practically ignored me in class and wouldn't look at me. I wasn't quite sure what was going on which put me on edge. By the end of the week, Maddie was going to murder me if I snapped at her one more time.

Finally, the last class of the week was over and as everyone filed out and Captain Sanders asked me to wait behind. Maddie gave me a quizzical look and I shrugged.

"You go on and I'll see you at home. I'm sure this won't take long. I think he just wants to go over my last report, I think I stuffed it."

"Okay." She gave me another suspicious look as she left the room.

When she had gone Lee close the door to the classroom and pulled me into his arms. Our kiss was long and tender and our breathing ragged as we broke apart.

"I should be mad at you," I murmured snuggling into his arms.

"And I wouldn't blame you either but I had to do it."

"Why?"

"Roger told Mav he had dinner with us last Saturday night. Maverick thought it was you and I reassured him it wasn't but he's pretty smart so I had to make it look like I had no interest in you what so ever."

"Well you did that well. Even I started to think we had a problem."

"I'm sorry." He kissed me again.

"It's okay, what do you want to do about this weekend?"

"How about we meet up at the club tomorrow night, down play the suspicious minds?"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled and sighed. "Four more weeks to go."

"I know."

"See you tomorrow night?" I picked up my textbooks and notes.

"I'll look forward to it." He pulled me in close for another tender kiss before letting me go. Gosh this was all too hard, I thought to myself as I wandered off down the hall. For the hundredth time in seven weeks my thoughts swung around once again to resigning from the navy. It was scary to think that this guy was becoming far more important to me than the navy which had been my life for so long.

Chapter 16 – Decision Time

"You've been seeing him haven't you?" Maddie's eyes twinkled in the club lights. We had both just come off the dance floor.

"Who? What?" I was confused for a minute as her question had been totally unexpected.

"Captain Sanders. That's where you've been sneaking off to all these weeks."

"Maddie don't be silly," I laughed nervously. "What would I be doing dating a CO? It's against regulations, I'd be kicked out."

Maddie shot me a look that said she didn't believe me and even I had the grace to look guilty.

"How can you tell?"

"You spent that whole dance in his arms, barely moving, staring into his eyes. Don't worry no one else noticed you; at least I don't think they did. Do you have any idea what you are doing?" She snapped a bit at me.

"Yes actually I do. I am falling head over heels in love with my CO and he has become that important to me that I am seriously considering resigning from the navy just so I can be with him. I really like him Maddie and I mean like him. He is the most wonderful and interesting person I have ever met and I can't imagine not having him in my life at all."

"Oh Ashley, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"He and I are in enough trouble already without dragging others into it. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"I'm not talking about you and the captain, I'm talking about resigning. I've been seriously considering it myself."

"Why?"

"Captain Mitchell is giving me hell and well, I'm starting to seriously consider if I want to pursue flying. We're political guinea pigs for the navy coming into this course and what's going to happen when we graduate? Yeah sure we can fly combat and we are the best but are the commanders, generals and every other higher ranking official going to let us? No they aren't and we may as well be honest here. We are good, we are very good and we've given these guys hell but let's face it, if there's war on we'll only be called up as an absolute last resort."

"So do you want to resign? We've accumulated enough points to graduate so that's not a problem although I'd like to get that trophy."

"Yes that would be a nice way to end things, wouldn't it?"

"Most definitely."

"So we're agreed?"

"We are and Maddie?" She looked at me. "It's been a real pleasure flying with you."

"You too."

We toasted each other with our glasses.

Chapter 17 - Resigning

"What can we do for you, ladies?" Captain Mitchell asked as he opened the door to the office he shared with Captain Sanders.

Class had just broken for lunch.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but myself and Lieutenant Kazanski wish to resign our positions with the navy."

We watched as Captain Mitchell's head snapped up with a disbelieving look on it.

"But you're only four weeks off graduating."

"Yes sir and we'd like to give four weeks notice."

"Have you two both thought this through? You are very good pilots and I imagine Top Gun would welcome you back as instructors if that is what you wanted to do."

"Sir we are good pilots, we know that and have always known that. We haven't graduated top of our class each and every time for no reason however, all the generals, commanders and other high ranking officers are not going to take us seriously and we'll be on milk runs forever. Top Gun is a political stunt for the navy and we're its guinea pigs so I don't think graduating and returning as instructors is going to be all that welcome for us."

Captain Mitchell sighed heavily, "I'm supposed to try and talk you out of this but I don't think I want too. Are you sure these are the only reasons why you are leaving?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright I'll start the paperwork. Your last day will be the day of graduation so you can get your trophy. If you choose to attend the ball on the following night you will be civilians." Maverick looked straight at me as he said this last part. My face turned the color of beetroot. "Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." We snapped him smart salutes and left the office. We had gotten used to his laziness where protocol was required.

Chapter 18 - Chasings

"Your girlfriend and her partner just resigned from the navy."

"She what?!" Lee exclaimed in disbelief when Maverick joined him at lunch.

"She and her partner both resigned."

"Why?"

"Because they really don't think they'd be taken seriously enough to put all this good training to use. Their last day is the graduation so they can collect the trophy, if they get it. Then, they'll be free to attend the ball as civilians." Maverick half smiled.

"I hope she's not resigning because of me?"

"I don't know, she didn't say anything. Lieutenant Harris did all the talking."

"Sorry Mav, I've got to go talk to her." He got to his feet and threw his lunch wrappings in the bin. He came over to the table where Maddie and I were sitting.

"I need to talk to you, in my office, now!" He whispered angrily.

I threw a puzzled look at Maddie and followed him down the hallways to his office.

"What's this about you resigning?" He got straight to the point.

"Maddie and I got talking at the club on Saturday night and she's wanted to resign for awhile now. I really don't want to fly without her and well, let's say some rather recent circumstances have opened my eyes and I don't feel the navy is for me anymore."

"Please tell me you aren't doing this because of me."

I looked down at the floor unable to answer him. He was a large part of the reason I was resigning but not the only reason. He gripped my chin with his fingers, forcing my head up to look him straight in the eyes.

"You are aren't you? You're resigning because of me."

"No not entirely. However, over these last nine weeks I am starting to realize that being with someone I love and being happy is far more important than a career in the navy."

"Oh Ashley, we've had some lovely times and you are very special to me but I'm not the sort of person you go and fall in love with. I'll only hurt you, let you down. There's no stability in my life and well, you heard Roger and Janice that night I'm well known for dating lots of women, not just one. Yes, you are attractive and I love spending time with you but that's it. I can't give you anymore than that. I can't because I won't."

"So all this time we've spent together, risking our careers was-was for n-n-nothing?" I hiccupped while the tears made rivers down my face but I didn't care.

"No, I love spending time with you and it's hard to stay away from you but don't give up your career just for me." He reached out to me to draw me into a hug but I backed away. "Oh please don't cry, Ashley. I'm sorry, really, really sorry."

"I have to go." I turned and ran out of the office.

"Ashley! Ashley wait!" I heard him call after me as I ran down the hall but I couldn't stop.

I ran out of the building into the car park and stopped for a couple of seconds as I had no idea where I was going.

Suddenly my arm was grabbed and I turned around only to be pulled straight into Lee's arms.

"Ashley I'm sorry. I didn't mean a word of what I said. I'm sorry." He took my face between his hands and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I love you and if you want to resign from the navy that's your business but please tell me you aren't doing this just because of me."

"I'm not; there are lots of other reasons why. But spending time with you has really helped me to make up my mind. Being with you has become very important to me and I can't imagine not having you as part of my life."

He smiled then and lowered his mouth to mine. We broke apart.

"Lee, people will see us."

"Let them." He grinned. "How about you and I spending some time alone?"

"Sounds nice, what did you have in mind?"

"My place." He took my hand and led me across the parking lot to a very nice looking convertible. An hour later the navy and classes was the last thing on our minds.

Chapter 19 – Paradise Found

When Maverick arrived home late that afternoon he opened the door to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking.

"Lee?" He called out.

"In here Mav."

Maverick walked through to the kitchen to find his partner, shirtless and sliding bacon and eggs onto two plates.

"So this is where you disappeared too this afternoon."

"Yep."

"And Lieutenant Kazanski?"

"Right here," I pushed past Maverick wearing only Lee's shirt. I walked over to Lee, wrapped my arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Your breakfast is ready Ma'am," he smiled at me. I followed him to the table.

"Would you like some Mav? There's plenty left."

"May as well. Your partner's looking for you Ashley."

"She would be."

"Why don't you give her a call and invite her over to join us? Maybe we could watch one of those awful horror movies she doesn't like." Maverick winked at me.

Suddenly I knew resigning from the navy was the best thing we both could have done.

I rang Maddie and she was on her way. Maverick had helped himself to the leftover bacon and eggs and had joined Lee and I at the table.

"So tell me something Ashley." Maverick leaned back in his chair and looked at me.

"What's that?"

"Are you or are you not Iceman's sister?"

I couldn't resist a smile at the question. My last name was enough to give that away. "Yes I am."

"You my friend," he waved his fork at Lee, "have a death wish. If the navy doesn't get you Ice will."

"Told you our middle name used to be trouble."

"What's this our business? Our," he emphasized the word our. "Middle name used to be trouble, yours still is."

Lee gave his partner a smile that said he agreed.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the front door and Maverick got up to let Maddie in.

"So this is where you took off too. Thanks for telling me." She gave me a smile to help soften her words.

"Sorry, Maddie it happened rather fast."

"I'll say. Here are the clothes you wanted." She handed me a bag that contained my jeans and a shirt.

"Thanks I really didn't want to get back in that uniform." I took the bag off her and went upstairs to change.

"Have you had anything to eat Maddie?" Maverick asked.

"Yes thanks, I grabbed a bite before I left the flat, but I'd love a coffee."

"One cup of coffee coming up," he smiled at her as he put his empty plate in the sink.

"That's better, I don't feel so vulnerable." I came back down dressed in jeans and a casual shirt. Lee pulled me down on his knee wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmm this feels good," he whispered kissing the back of my neck.

"So what movie are we watching?" Maverick asked as he handed Maddie her coffee.

"Oh no, you didn't get me over here to watch one of those awful horror's did you?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Lee hid his face in my hair smothering his laughter.

Maverick smiled innocently, "Now would I do a thing like that?"

"I don't know, would you?" She glared at him.

"Fess up Mav and maybe she'll go easy on you," Lee said.

"What will you do to me if I did?" Maverick flirted with her.

Maddie leaned back against the counter and slid her half finished coffee onto the bench behind her. She then beckoned him over with a finger. When he got close enough she stood on tip toes and whispered something in his ear. Maverick broke away with a delighted laugh and gave her a suggestive smile.

"I take it that means you won't want to watch the movie right?"

"Right," she smiled.

Maverick groaned, "Let's go. Its hard enough resisting you in class as it is so I'm not going to knock you back now." He took her hand and they disappeared upstairs.

Chapter 20 - Trouble Strikes

The next two weeks passed rather quickly and before we knew it the end of the course was in sight. The work load was increased again and the pressure applied which we both felt.

Friday night found us sprawled on the living room floor of our instructor's house going through notes and text books. The boys would cook us dinner in between answering questions and drawing diagrams. We were still in second place and had another two points to make up before we would draw equal first.

By nine that night I'd had it. Lee came downstairs to find my head down on my arms, notes and pen discarded. He came over and gently stradled me with his knees before starting to pull the pins out of my hair, letting it down for me. It felt rather nice feeling the hair come loose from its tight hold and tumbling all over the place.

"I have a surprise for you?" He whispered gently in my ear.

"What's that?" I murmured turning my head so I could look at him.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" His breath tickled my ear.

"I suppose not."

"Come on." He stood up and helped me up off the floor. We wished Maddie and Maverick goodnight as I followed Lee upstairs.

The bathroom was lit up by candle light and there was a nice steaming hot bubble bath ready for me. He helped me undress then left me too it. It was heaven and so deeply relaxing that I almost fell asleep. It was all I could do to get out and make my way back to his room.

Class broke up for lunch on Tuesday and as we gathered our things together none of us noticed our instructors CO enter the room. Just as us trainees were starting to make their way to the cafeteria Captain Mitchell called for our attention.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, Commander Crofts would like a word with you before you leave."

"Thank you, I won't keep you long. I know that you are coming up to the end of the course and I'd like to congratulate you all on your excellent results. However, it has been brought to my attention that several breaches of regulations has occurred. I must therefore remind you that any romantic attachment between instructors and students is strictly forbidden. If it is proven that this is the case, it will result in instant dismissal for both the instructor and the student. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" The whole class responded.

"Thank you and enjoy your lunch." The general exited the room.

Maddie and I didn't dare look at our CO's as we exchanged apprehensive looks of our own. After lunch we found a note in our lockers telling us not to come over on the weekend and if we wanted to see the boys, to meet at the officers club.

"What are we going to do?" I moaned as I sank into an armchair in our apartment at the end of the day.

"I don't know, sit and wait until Lee and I get called in and fired."

"Do you think someone's out to get to us?" Maddie asked.

"Could be, we aren't that popular in class. This is crazy, Lee and I are extremely careful not to get caught."

"So are Maverick and I," Maddie quietly admitted.

"I will be so glad when the next two weeks are over." I sighed and laid my head back against the chair.

"I don't know about you but I can handle staying right away from Maverick during that time. At least I'll get to see him everyday in class."

"I think it would be a good idea and that includes no going to the officers club either."

"Exactly, besides the course is heating up that much that I really don't see how we can fit those guys in socially anyway."

"At least they were helpful with the work. Ah well, my brother's only a phone call away I guess, and he's in the next building."

"Hey maybe someone's seen Ice and Slider coming and going from the building and it's not our CO's under suspicion but your brother?"

"You know that could well be possible. It's not listed anywhere in my file that Tom's my brother, that's why the boys had to ask me if I was related to him. But, surely the heirachcy would know that? It's not a secret or anything."

"Don't know but how about we put it too the test?"

"How?"

"Ring them up and get them over here to help us with the study. If someone's watching us the Commander's bound to want to talk to us."

I nodded thoughtfully, "Okay let's do it."

Half an hour later, Ice and Slider entered our apartment and we settled down to quite a few hours of study with their help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 21 - Mistaken Identity

Maddie and I both let our yells of exhilaration as we shot down our CO's in our latest flight exercise.

"Well done, ladies, return to base." Captain Mitchell's voice crackled over the radio.

"Thank you sir, out," Maddie responded. "You know what this means Ashley?"

"Yes, we are equal first."

"Now all we have to do is pick up another point and hold the lead for the next week and we've got it."

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"You bet."

Minutes later we touched down and taxied to our designated position.

We had just finished changing into our uniforms and were on the way back to class when we heard a quiet whistle behind us.

I turned around to see Lee beckoning to us from a meeting room doorway.

"What's up sir?" I asked once we were in the room.

Lee closed the door quietly and motioned for us to be quiet. Maddie and I gave each other worried looks. Captain Mitchell walked over to us.

"Commander Crofts has received information that two instructors were in your apartment last night till eleven o'clock." Maverick told us very quietly.

I couldn't help myself and started to laugh. Lee immediately grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth, a warning look in his eyes. "Ashley you're in enough trouble as it is without attracting attention to us in here."

"Lee, its okay, it was only Ice and Slider. He is my brother remember?"

"That's what we thought, thing is we don't know how the navy is going to look on this situation as it is still involvement with an instructor. Ashley, you and Ice are in trouble and so too is Slider and Maddie."

"Hey I haven't done anything wrong and it's not my fault I can't even meet with my own brother because of a rule or regulation."

"Honey I know, but we wanted to warn you. I'd hate for anything to happen to you this close to graduation. You've only got a week to go, classes actually finish next Thursday." He raised my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Believe me I understand but this is whole new situation for the navy and they are reacting in the only way they know how-"

"Yeah, stupidly," Maverick quipped. All of us laughed softly.

"Maybe I should go and talk to the Commander?" I wondered after we had calmed down.

"He's probably looking for you both right now." Maverick mentioned quietly. "I'd lay low until he actually requests your presence, fingers crossed Ice can smooth things over with him."

"Mav's right, just wait. Iceman is highly respected around here, he might be able to sort it out. The last thing he'll want to do is destroy things for his sister, her partner and his own partner." Lee stated.

"Well that proves my theory, someone's watching us rather closely. Ashley and I were talking last night and we reckoned someone was spying on us, so we asked them to come over and help us with the study."

"Any ideas who it is?" Maverick asked.

"Take your pick. At least half the class hit on us every day and we're forever knocking them back. It could even be the team we beat yesterday." Maddie stated.

"So what are we going to do about us?" I asked Lee.

Maverick handed over an enevelope to each of us. "Don't open until you get home and we'll see you there."

"At home?" I asked alarmed.

"No, when you read the envelope you'll understand. Now get out of here."

Maverick opened the door and checked that the corridor was empty.

Chapter 22 - Under Attack

It was three o'clock that afternoon and we were in our last pre-flight briefing for the day. Another couple of hours and we could go home.

Our CO's droned on and looked about as awake as we felt. It had been a long and tiring day. Ice had caught up with me after lunch and advised that things had been smoothed over with Commander Crofts and we would be allowed to graduate however, he had requested that no further visits take place on base. I was relieved.

Suddenly there was a bright orange/yellow flash outside followed by a 'boom.' The window shattered.

"What the?!" Captain Mitchell started midway through his lecture.

The building rang with loud piercing alarms and we could hear yells and people running all around us. The door opened and Commander Crofts entered the room.

"Captains, I want you suited up and ready to fly in ten minutes. The base is under attack. We don't know who the enemy is but they are in C12's. Gentlemen," he turned to the class. "You also are required as air support to the Captains and other Top Gun Instructors. The two highest ranked in class will be flying, the rest of you are on stand by. You all need to be suited up and ready to fly in ten minutes. The Captains will be engaging the enemy and are under orders to fire when requested, you are not required to do so unless they give you a direct order, dismissed."

Everyone in the room ran for the locker rooms along with other instructors and trainee's.

Once in the plane we were instructed to take off immediately and to perform all pre-flight checks as we waited for our turn to take off. A plane took off every minute. Suddenly it was our turn and before we knew it we were involved in quite a skirmish with a C12. The pace of the flying was punishing and the G-forces on our bodies took their toll but we hung in there. Most of the time we were wing support for the CO's. The action was fast and scary. Bullets and missiles were all around when the Captain's plane took a direct hit in both engines. We watched as the plane glided then started to plummet from the sky.

"Luitennant Harris you are under direct order to engage the enemy and fire when ordered. I hope you toast the son of a bitch." Was the last transmission we heard from Captain Mitchell before we saw them eject.

"Okay, Ashley let's go to work," Maddie responded to the order and before we had chance to blink we were in the thick of battle ourselves and no longer air support.

Chapter 23 - Proving our Worth

The boys ejected and landed in a large paddock on the base. A transport picked them up and took them back to the building. They were ordered to change into uniform and report to the communications room where they could observe what was happening in the air.

"Do we know anything about the enemy sir?" Maverick asked Commander Crofts.

"No unfortunately Captain we don't. Intel is working on it now as we speak -"

"Wait! That call's wrong." Lee had been listening intently to the radio communication between pilots, navigators and planes. While he listened he heard me issue the wrong instruction to Maddie.

"She's mis-calculated the angle, give me that!" He snatched the head phones off the communication guy.

"Ashley? Ashley its Lee, your angle of attack's out by .0078 degrees. You're flying to slow, you'll slam into your enemy and take out yourselves and your wingman."

"Are you sure?" My voice crackled over the radio.

"Positive, calculator quickly," He clicked my fingers at the commander and Maddie. The commander handed him a calculator.

"Ashley, what am I doing?" Maddie's tense voice snapped, we only had a couple of seconds to make a decision.

"Alter course by 9.843 degree's and increase speed to 220 knots, should get you out of trouble."

"Got it!" Maddie yelled and followed his directions. It got us out of a collision and lined us up beautifully on the enemy's tail. Five seconds later the enemy was toast as instructed. Lee heaved a huge sigh of relief as he handed the headphones back to the comm's guy.

"Well done Captain," the Commander congratulated him.

Three minutes later it was all over and we landed the plane. As we taxied over to our spot in line we could see our classmates and CO's waiting for us. It was a relief to get back on ground safely and Maddie and I exchanged a hug of relief and excitement as soon as we could. Theoretically, we had saved the base and everyone on it from being blown to smithereens by an enemy. The Pentagon had tracked down the country responsible and were starting proceedings to deal with the situation.

All our classmates congratulated us including the one's that felt we didn't deserve to be in training. I turned around to try and make my way back to the building when I found myself face to face with Lee. His look of relief could be clearly read in his eyes.

"Very well done, Luietennant. I'm glad to see you are still in one piece."

"So am I sir, so am I and thank you for your help up there it was appreciated."

"Shame I couldn't have done more for you."

I gave him a warm smile, "You've done enough, sir." I wished like crazy I could throw myself into his arms and hold him tight but that was not allowed.

Maddie and I linked arms and walked back to the building with the class following. We had well and truly proven ourselves worthy classmates and pilots and it felt good.

As soon as we were back in uniform we went straight into de-briefing with the Commander and our CO's. The rest of the class was dismissed for the day.

Once the de-briefing was over we were allowed to go home and walked out to the car park with our CO's. Maverick handed back a report to Maddie that she had handed in earlier that week and wished us both a goodnight. Written in red at the very bottom on the last page was 'our place, half an hour'. Maddie showed me the paper and we jumped in the car and headed to our CO's house.

Chapter 24 - Still Alive

They were waiting for us in the driveway. I leapt from the car and threw myself into Lee's arms, grateful to still be alive and able to see him. We stood like that for ages and as the sun went down I started to shiver. Maverick and Maddie had gone inside.

"Come on let's get you inside before you turn into an iceblock," Lee said. He led me inside and drew me down onto a sofa in the living room.

"I-I was so scared up there." I looked at Lee hoping he understood.

"I know. It's pretty frightening when you stop to think about it."

"I can't believe we won though, that was exciting especially when Maddie fired and the plane exploded. That was impressive." I giggled. "Hey, did my brother make it okay? I forgot to ask in all the excitement."

"Yes he's fine. He came in and covered you and Maddie after we went down."

"Oh, shows you how much notice I took of what was happening on the outside of the plane." I laughed.

"Here we go, something for toasting the two best pilots, next to us of course, I have ever seen fly." Maverick walked in with a tray of tumblers and some amber looking liquid.

"You didn't open the 30 year old scotch, did you Mav?" Lee asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeap. We were keeping it for a special occasion and I think this is one, wouldn't you agree?"

"Thirty year old scotch? Now that sounds divine," I smiled as Maverick handed the glasses around.

"It should be." Maddie replied.

We toasted ourselves, the afternoon, the flying and making it out alive and in one piece. The scotch made me warm and drowsy and while Maddie and Maverick prepared dinner, I lay in Lee's arms enjoying his kisses and starting to relax after the tense, exciting afternoon.

The envelope they had handed to us earlier that day lay amongst our textbooks totally discarded and forgotten about until the next morning. It was an invitation to join the guys in Palm Springs for the weekend so at ten the next morning we set out and spent a lovely two days with the guys, relaxing. It was so nice to spend time with them without having to hide or look over our shoulders. We could share romantic dances, walks along the beach and all sorts of lovely things that normal people did.

Chapter 25 - Monday Morning.

It was ten to seven in the morning and the sun once again beat down on us, promising another warm day. Most of the wreckage and damage from Friday's little skirmish in the air had been cleared away and repairs were underway.

We got out of the car and locked it up, saying hello to several classmates as we walked into the building and picked up our passes. We were about to enter the meeting room when Commander Crofts appeared.

"Ah Luietennants, could I please see you in my office? Both of you."

"Certainly sir," we replied and followed the commander down the hall to his office. We threw each other mystified looks wondering why he wanted to see us.

"Take a seat ladies," he indicated the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you sir."

"I trust you had a good weekend and managed to get some relaxation in?"

"Yes sir," we both replied again.

"Good, glad to hear it. What I called you in for is that Captain Mitchell brought to my attention a couple of weeks ago that you both wished to resign your commission from the navy. He seemed to think that you felt there was no future for you, should you stay with the navy. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Maddie answered.

"Well, I'm here to convince you otherwise. After seeing how well you handled yourselves in battle on Friday I am not about too let two very talented pilots slip through my fingers, so Iam willing to come to some arrangement with you both that is agreeable to all parties. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Maddie gave me a quick look of interest. "What did you have in mind sir?"

"You both remain in the navy, however, you will be working directly with me on a contract basis. You will be promoted to Captains and regarded as civilian instructors, which we do use from time to time as you know. Your duties will be to fill in when instructors are sick or away on ship plus assisting the instructors with their training and classes. I believe Luitennant Kazanski, you are good at detecting errors in textbooks?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, your job will be to check out problems in the books if and when they arise and advise the instructors of the correct results."

"Sir, do I have to fly anymore?"

"Only if you want too. Sometimes we will require you to act as the enemy in training exercises but you will not be required to fly combat anymore. Normally, as civilian contractors you are not allowed to fly but I will make allowances for it given your flight training."

"Thank you sir, I accept."

"Good, Luietennant Harris?"

"Can we finish Top Gun first?"

"Certainly, I believe you are going to be the first females to take out the trophy?"

"We haven't got it yet, sir, we're only equal first. We still have another team to beat."

"Well best of luck."

"Thank you sir and yes I accept your offer."

"Excellent. Now you two had better get back to class before the good Captains try to put me on report." He smiled as he dismissed us. We snapped him smart salutes which he returned and exited the office. Both of us were thrilled at staying with the navy and becoming the boys equals.

Chapter 26 - The Trophy

It was Wednesday and the second last day of class. Tomorrow it would be all over and on Friday we would graduate. We still held equal first and our Captains warned us that even though tomorrow was the end of class we would still be required to fly combat exercises until a winner could be established.

It was now half past two in the afternoon and we were traveling at a rate of 50,000 knots when our rivals cut us off. Maddie exploded with some fairly colourful language as she banked hard right to avoid collision.

"Give me the tightest possible angle to get me around and in front of those jerks. I want to see their faces when I blast them out of the air." Maddie instructed.

I calculated the angles and speed and two seconds later we were playing chicken in jet fighters with our classmates. We were traveling fast and it was scary. I heard the beeping as she lined up missile lock and then her squeal as she locked on and blasted them. Suddenly we were only meters apart and Maddie hit full power pulling the nose of the plane upwards in a steep climb. We missed our rivals by meters.

"Right, that takes care of them, where's the CO's?"

"Below us," and I gave her the co-ordinates of their position. Ten seconds later we were on their tail and they were leading us a merry chase through mountainous country when I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"They're been watching too much Tom and Jerry."

"So it's not my imagination? We aren't playing chasing's for the fun of it?"

"Nope."

"Right that does it."

She backed off the speed and climbed high, hiding in the rays of the sun. We sat there for a couple of minutes when we noticed the CO's start to circle looking for us. I constantly fed Maddie their co-ordinates when they put themselves in a position where we could drop quietly in behind them. All Captain Mitchell heard was, "bye, bye boys," and Maddie's delighted laughter as we locked on and blasted them.

The afternoon's exercise put us in first place and when class broke at lunch the next day we had won the trophy. Training was over and we had made it through the course. It was exhilarating. Even Commander Crofts stopped by to congratulate us. While the boys finished their day up with paperwork etc we made good use of their pool and some champagne. When they finally got home at four that afternoon they found two rather drunk girls, much to their amusement.

Chapter 27 - Graduation

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Top Gun's first female trainee's and overall course winners."

The crowd applauded us as we walked up on the small stage to accept the trophy. Half the class let out wolf whistles galore to which we gave a small grin of acknowledgment too.

"I'd also like to announce that Luietennant's Harris and Kazanski have accepted a position here on base and will become back up and support to our current instructors. I wish them every success and look forward to working with them. Please put your hands together for our two ladies."

With all the formalities over we were free to mingle with classmates, instructors and our beloved CO's. Iceman was very, very proud of his baby sister. He tried to take all the credit for our doing so well in the course but after the fifth look of death from me he stopped.

"So what do we do about this graduation dance?" I asked Maddie as we let ourselves back into the apartment after the afternoon's festivities.

"I have no idea, Ashley. We aren't trainee's anymore so technically we aren't breaking any rules by going to the dance with them."

"Yes, but if we suddenly show up on their arm's people are going to work it out. Dear god, I think Roger and his wife are going to the graduation dance too."

"Whose Roger?"

"A friend of the boys who spotted Lee and I at dinner one night. He and his wife joined us and it was a nice night. They had no idea I was Lee's student but he ran into Maverick the next day and mentioned something about me. Lee told him it was a coincidence and nothing further came of it but if I walk into that dance on Lee's arm he's going to know instantly something was going on that shouldn't have been."

"Do we seriously have to go to this thing at all?" Maddie asked thoughtfully.

"I'd actually like to go, to be honest. It would be nice to get all dressed up for a change."

"You know something you're right, let's go with or without the boys."

"Now you're talking." I smiled at Maddie.

Chapter 28 - The Dance

The next morning we hit the shops early looking for something to wear to the dance that night. We spent the afternoon getting ready and when we were ready we had to agree we looked good. Maddie was dressed in a long strapless black dress while I wore an off the shoulder, three-quarter length dress in turquoise satin. When we walked into the dance everyone turned and looked. Both of us felt like we were on show.

Dinner was lovely and we sat with the married classmates and their wives or partner's. They were pleased for us at winning the trophy and every conversation we had was full of congratulations. After dinner was the speeches and Maverick made a lovely speech about how proud he was of the class and how well we had done. He also mentioned he was proud of the fact that he and his partner had managed to get the first two girls through Top Gun training in one piece. This drew laughter from the crowd. After speeches the dancing started and I was whisked onto the floor by Ice. Maddie continued to socialize with others, slowly making her way over to the CO's.

I danced with Ice and Slider before moving onto a couple of our nicer classmates. I glimpsed Lee over my partner's shoulder and he motioned for me to join him once I was free. I did so without hesitation. He led me back onto the dance floor and pulled me in close.

"You look very beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear.

"Why, thank you sir." I smiled politely.

"You can drop the sir too."

"Okay Captain, whatever you say." I smiled cheekily up at him.

Lee sighed and looked down at me with a warm loving smile, "You can forget about Captain too."

"You aren't leaving me with many options are you? Shall I call you CO?"

Lee laughed delightedly and pulled me in even closer. "Why don't you try Lee?" And he bent his head smothering my mouth with his in a loving kiss.

We broke apart and I rested my head against his jacketed chest as a pink blush burned up my cheeks. "Should we be doing this?" I asked quietly.

"You aren't my student anymore so it's not against regulations."

"I know but won't people know we had something going before this?"

"No, why should they? You didn't come here as my date or anything and if anyone asks I'll just tell them we got together tonight when the course was over."

"Why is it everything you say makes perfect sense?"

"Because I'm just a sensible guy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow making me laugh. I stood on tip-toes and kissed him again.

Nearby Maddie was snuggled into Maverick's arms looking mighty happy and content. It was about two in the morning when we decided to call it a night and started to gather up jackets and things.

"Gentlemen, leaving so soon?" Commander Crofts appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes sir, we promised these ladies a ride home." Maverick replied.

"Well I certainly hope you take very good care of them and Captain's if you ever romance another student the way you have these two lovely ladies you will be out on your ears, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Both of them answered smartly.

"Especially you Captain Sanders, romantic affiliations between instructors and students is strictly forbidden, as you know."

"It's a good thing she's no longer my student then sir." Lee wrapped his jacket around my shoulders.

"Goodnight Captains and congratulations on getting the girls." He walked off leaving us all stunned.

"Looks like he knew about us all along," Lee said.

"I wonder how he knew?"

"He saw you both at the Marketplace around week four and asked me about it. He kept a pretty careful eye on you both after that but I managed to convince him not to do anything about it. He's pretty sentimental when it comes to romance." Maverick spoke up.

"Thank you Mav I really owe you one for that."

"Oh that's okay, under the cover of you two sneaking around, I got to spend some lovely nights with this little lady." He smiled down at Maddie.

I looked from Maddie to Maverick and back again in surprise wondering if I had heard right.

"You didn't expect me to sit at home all by myself while you got to have all the fun?" Maddie grinned at me.

"I-I don't know, I never thought about it."

Lee started laughing, "You sneaky devil and here you were worrying about me."

"I know, wasn't I good?" Maverick gave his partner a smug grin. "Now let's go home."

"Yes please sir!" We answered and snapped the boys a cheeky salute.


End file.
